Worlds Collide
by CoolJosh2002
Summary: After a distraction caused by Deoxys, all the hero's from the Anime, Games and Adventures Manga. Get thrown into a crazy adventure, to stop various villainous leaders and get back to their own worlds... But what's up with Red and Gold.
1. Kanto&Johto

**Okay, so in the A/N I said that this chapter will be dedicated to the Anime. This has changed, this chapter will be dedicated to all the characters from Kanto and Johto. Then chapter 2 will be dedicated to Hoenn, 3 to Sinnoh, 4 to Unova, and 5 to Kalos. So for the world that this will take place in, it will primarily be the Anime world. Anyway, onto the story.**

 **Naming Update: I have gained a appropriate way to name the various characters from each universe IF they share the same name. The convention is simple and as follows. There will be a letter in brackets right after the name. These are as follows:  
(A): Animeverse  
(M): Mangaverse  
(G): Gameverse  
For example: Red(G) and Red(M).  
Special thanks to Aura of Miracles for this naming convention.**

* * *

 **Pallet Town**

"Ash, your friends are here to see you", Delia called up the stairs in her home.

"Delia, how about I go up there and wake him up", a red haired girl replied before rushing up the stairs and running into said boy's room. She glanced around before noticing the yellow mouse Pokemon wake up and look at the redhead. Pikachu jumped of the small bed type thing he was laying on and jumped into the redhead's arms.

"Be quiet Pikachu"

"Pika", the mouse Pokemon replied and waited quietly while the redhead walked over to Ash's bed. "Ash, wake up", said boy didn't move an inch. "Uh, Pikachu, Use Thunderbolt", Pikachu nodded and turned to Ash, before using Thunderbolt to wake said boy up.

"Pikachu", Ash groaned as he sat up in bed. He glanced at the yellow mouse Pokemon and raised an eyebrow, Pikachu just replied as he usually does, before jumping into Misty's arms, causing the Pokemon Trainer to look at the redhead, who gave a small wave. Ash smiled before moving out of bed.

"Misty"

"Ash"

"How're you?"

"Great Ash, your mother wants you down stairs, now"

"Oh, crap", Ash ran down the stairs, nearly running into Brock, before stopping in the kitchen where his mother and her Mr. Mime were making breakfast.

"Mime, Mime Mr. Mime"

"Ash, you're finally awake", Delia said to her son as he quickly grabbed a couple slices of toast and ate them quickly, grabbing his bag before walking out the door with Misty and Brock. "We're going onto Route 1 Mum, see you soon", Delia smiled at her sons enthusiasm as she turned back to her cooking.

* * *

 **Route 1**

Ash, Pikachu, Brock and Misty made quick work going through Route 1. The low leveled Pidgey's and Rattata's weren't that hard to take out considering Pikachu's high level. The Kanto trio kept walking when they heard a scream from the surrounding bushes, the group quickly looked at each other before walking towards the source of the voice. The trio eventually found a clearing, with seven young adults lying on the ground. Misty looked surprised that three of them looked like Ash, Gary and Lyra respectively.

The first boy looked almost exactly like Ash, he had the same styled black hair, similar cap, he wore a black shirt with a red jacket over the top, he wore blue jeans and had a Pikachu lying on the ground next to him. The next boy had the same spiky dirty brown hair that Gary had, he even had the same black shirt and purple jeans. The first female of the group had long brown hair, a light blue shirt with a red mini-skirt. What looked like her hat sat to her left, white with a Poke Ball symbol on it. What seemed to be her Ditto sat near her as well. The next person was different, none of the trio could tell if they were male or female. The person wore a brown shirt with what looked like a yellow dress of some sort, however their blonde hair was covered with straw hat. A Pikachu slept near this person as well.

The trio looked over at the last three people. The first boy had a black and gold cap on backwards, with biker goggles on top, he wore a brown jumper/shirt with black tracksuit pants. He had a billiard cue sitting next to him on the ground. The second boy had dark red hair and wore a black shirt and purple pants. The trio noticed he looked like the Team Rocket boss Giovanni. The only female of this second group looked a lot like Lyra, with a red shirt with blue overalls, the only difference between this girl and Lyra was the fact she had blue hair. As the Kanto trio looked around, they didn't noticed the brown haired girl wake up and move over to the boy that looked like Ash.

"Red, Red wake up", said girl shook the boy now known as Red as he slowly opened his eyes... only for them to immediately find the girls chest as Red face turned his namesake.

"Blue, um, can you get of me", the girl, noticed she was practically lying on top of him and quickly got up and gave a hand to Red.

"Sorry, Red", the girl, now known as Blue blushed slightly as she stood next to Red, "Didn't stop you from letting your eyes wander eh, Red", Blue winked at Red as she said this. Red flushed in embarrassment as he looked down at his feet. Blue smirked before noticing the Kanto trio in the bushes. "Red"

"Yeah Blue"

"There's some people in the bushes"

"Alright, let me go see first, stay right behind me, Pika", Red called out for his mouse Pokemon as said Pokemon lept onto Red's shoulder. Red rounded the corner and stopped abruptly. "Brock, Misty", the bewildered boy asked as said people looked at him confused.

"Um, sorry, but we don't know who you are", Misty replied honestly, Brock nodded as well. Ash just looked extremely confused.

"Red"

"Blue! Come over here", Red called out as said female came up behind him, before gasping at the sight of the Kanto trio. By this time the other people had woken up, and started towards Red and Blue.

"Hey, Red, what you lookin at", The boy with the billiard cue came over and stood by Red and glanced at the trio before him. He smirked before speaking again, "Well, Misty, we meet again. Must I say you look extremely hot today", before the boy could make anymore comment the blue haired girl came up and slapped him across the face... hard. "Hey, what the hell Super Serious Gal".

"Stop being such a pervert", she replied simply before turning away from him. Red glanced at the boy before turning back to the trio in front of him.

"Well I guess introductions are in order", Red took charge as he looked at the Kanto trio. "I'm Red", he pointed at himself, he turned towards Blue, "This is Blue", Blue winked at Brock, adding to her flirtatious nature. Brock immediately fell in love as he did with people he found pretty. Misty and Ash sweat dropped in response. Red frowned before turning to the blonde haired girl. "That's Yellow", Yellow blushed slightly, she hadn't said much and wasn't going to. Red gave her a warm smile before turning to the dirty brown haired boy with the spiky hair. "This is..."

"Gary", Ash interrupted Red before he could continue. The brown haired boy glared at Ash for interrupting.

"I have no idea who you are talking about", the boy said in response. "Red, why are we wasting our time, we need to keep moving. Giovanni could be miles away by now"

"Green, these guys may be able to help us", Red replied while looking at his Rival.

"Fine", Green replied while still glaring at Ash.

"Anyway", Red continued, moving over the the boy with the billiard cue. "This pervert is Gold, my pupil", Gold glanced at Red quickly before playing with his billiard cue again. Red turned to the redhead of the group. "This is Silver, Blue's brother in everything but blood", Ash glanced at Silver before turning back to Red. Red turned to the last person who hadn't been introduced yet, the blue haired girl. "And this is Crystal, or as Gold calls her, the Super Serious Gal", Crystal glared at Red for that remark before smiling at the Kanto trio.

"Okay, so where are you guys from and what do you do, also how did you get here?", Misty asked the group before them. Red turned back to the group and indicated to himself, Green, Blue, Yellow and Silver. "We're from Kanto, more specifically, Green, Blue and I are from Pallet Town, while Yellow and Silver are from Viridian City", Red then turned to Gold and Crystal. "These two are from Johto, Gold is from New Bark Town and Crystal is from Violet City. As for jobs, Crystal is Professor Oak's Aid, Silver and Blue don't really have jobs. Gold works as a breeder in Johto, while also training under me. Yellow protects the Pokemon in Viridian Forest. Green is Viridian's Gym Leader. And I am Champion of Kanto", Red finished proudly. Ash looked at Red in a new light.

"You're a champion", Ash asked with a massive smile across his features. Red simply nodded before another sound rang out around them, before more thumps were heard. Red took initiative and ran to investigate, Gold and Green not far behind as they ran to the other side and glanced at the new group that had appeared. The first male looked exactly like Red, only with brown hair and a white and red shirt instead of a jacket. The second male was the splitting image of Green, right down to the hair and outfit, the outfit looked more like something someone would wear when they are on a holiday. The first female looked exactly like Blue except she had black hair and wore a light blue sundress. The third male looked exactly like Gold, down to the same clothes and hair colour, the only difference was the eyes, being Gray instead of Gold, and no billiard cue. The final male looked exactly like Silver, except for having Gray eyes instead of Silver. The second female had Crystal's blue hair in the same style, except she wore a Red shirt and wore Yellow sport shorts, she also had on a small white coat. The final female looked exactly like Crystal, except for having a different face structure, having brown hair and brown eyes. The Gold lookalike woke up and quietly sat up, he glanced around him before noticing Red and smiling to himself, he stood and walked over to Red, not noticing Gold behind him.

"Long time no see, eh Red", the boy asked as he held his hand out, Red glanced at the hand, before looking back at the boys face.

"Sorry, I have no idea who you are", Red kept glancing back and forth between the boy and Gold. They looked the exact same, except for the eyes. The boy's eyes widened as he heard Red speak, Red raised an eyebrow before shaking his head and speaking again, "So, why don't you just introduce yourselves".

The boy slowly nodded in understanding before turning to the group behind him. "Okay, I'm Ethan, this kid with Red Hair is Silver", Silver(M) raised an eyebrow but stayed silent. The boy then pointed to the Crystal lookalike, "This is Lyra, and the girl with the blue hair is Kris". Ethan then turned to the last three people, "Okay, the guy with the cap is Red", this time Red(M) raised an eyebrow but motioned the boy to continue anyway. "The guy with the dirty blonde hair is Blue", Green stood wondering how this boy that looked exactly like him shared a name with Blue(M), something about different languages getting a different version but that's just ridiculous. "And the girl in the blue sundress is Leaf", Ethan turned to the group and woke them all up before turning back to the other group of trainers before him. The other group quickly gave a set of introductions before talking about the differences in each of their worlds.

"Well, in our world every 11 year old gets a starter Pokémon and then travels the region, they get the Pokédex by some errand the professor wants run", Ethan explained, Red(G) simply nodded along with him.

"In our world it's basically the same, except you get the Pokédex straight up", Ash said to the group the rest nodding in understanding.

"Well, in our world it's a bit different, most people have Pokémon but not all have Pokédex's, in our world it's considered an honour to have a Pokédex", Red(M) began, "Each region has a set of Dex Holders, and you're looking at the ones from Kanto and Johto", Red(M) finished.

"So there's more of you", Ash asked.

"Yep, from Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova and Kalos"

"So if you guys arrived here", Leaf began, "then maybe your friends did as well".

"You are saying something. Hey Ash, is there a Professor Oak in this Kanto"

"Yep"

"So if we can get in contact with the other Dex Holders, we can figure out what is going on here", Manga!Ref stood and motioned for the others to follow him.

"Yeah! A new adventure", Ash shouted as the group headed to the Professors lab.

* * *

 **So that's the first chapter, next we'll look at Hoenn and how they're getting along.**

 **Anyway until the 2nd, Ciao!**


	2. Hoenn

**Well here's Chapter 2, we meet the characters from Hoenn in this Chapter. These characters are some of my favourites to write for. Especially Ruby and Sapphire, the way their relationship plays out is really great.**

 **28/09 Update: Naming convention updated.**

* * *

"PRISSY BOY" Ruby slapped a hand against his forehead as the small group of three kept wandering the unknown landscape. The Hoenn Dex Holders had landed in this strange parallel universe (That's what Emerald called it anyway), and where currently trying to find someone or something to help them.

"What is it Sapph."

"WHERE ARE WE GOING? I'M HUNGRY AND MY LEGS HURT."

"Poor Sapphire. The person who went and defeated all the Hoenn Gyms cannot walk long distances. And here I thought you were a Wild Girl."

"GUYS, FOR THE LOVE OF ARCEUS STOP FLIRTING AND GET A ROOM." Emerald shouted stopping the two for a moment. Both Ruby and Sapphire turned to Emerald with murderous glances while Emerald had a massive smirk on his face. "If you two would just admit your feelings for each other already then I won't have to keep pointing stuff like this out."

"Emerald, I don't think you understand, but we've been through all that already. Haven't we Ruby." Sapphire frowned as she turned to Ruby who simply stood before speaking again.

"We have? When'd we do that?"

"RUBY"

"Sapph, I don't remember ever doing that?"

"Fine, you think whatever you want Prissy Boy." Ruby glared at Sapphire as they continued to argue, Emerald sweat dropped before noticing a City in the distance.

"Guys." Ruby and Sapphire didn't hear Emerald, they just kept on arguing. "Guys. GUYS GET A ROOM." Ruby and Sapphire turned and glared at Emerald. Emerald smirked as he spoke to himself. "Works every time." Emerald then turned pointed to the City in the distance and started to speak again. "If we can get down there we can find someone that can help us."

"Good idea Emerald." Ruby then led the group to the City. Upon seeing what City it was, he turned and started to walk the other way.

"Ruby" Sapphire turned him around so he was looking at her. "You'll have to face Norman some point or another, plus, their may not even be a Norman in this universe."

"Okay, we'll see."

"Good now let's go to the Pokemon Center." Upon arriving at the Pokemon Center the Group of Dex Holders saw three people. The young boy with a Torchic by his side and the older boy with green hair with a Roserade by his side. These two weren't concerning to the Dex Holders though, the third person was. She was female and was wearing the same outfit Sapphire wore during the time Emerald battled the Battle Frontier (The Emerald Outfit). The Dex Holders walked up to Nurse Joy, unfortunately for them, the trio noticed them.

"Wow," the female said, "You look exactly like me." Sapphire tried her best to ignore the girl but Ruby and Emerald had turned to the girl and forced her to see her as well.

"Yeah, ya really do." Sapphire said as the two other boys came up behind the other girl.

"Well I guess we'll introduce ourselves, I'm May and this is my brother Max." May pointed at the younger boy standing behind her, he wore glasses and had on a green shirt. "And this is Drew." she pointed at the Green Haired Boy behind her wearing a light purple jacket."

"Well I'm Sapphire, this is Ruby and Emerald."

"Interesting names, what do you guys do? I'm a Coordinator, Drew is as well. Max is going to follow in my friend Ash's footsteps and be a trainer, and become champion of Hoenn."

"Well, I'm a Trainer, although I didn't become champion. Ruby is a Coordinator and Emerald battled the Battle Frontier."

"Well it's great to meet you guys, I'm just heading back to see my father, do you want to come with me." Before Sapphire could decline Ruby stepped forward to answer May.

"Yes, we'll come with you, considering this looks nothing like our Hoenn we should have a guide wherever we go."

"Alright then, let's head to my house." While walking the group heard a few slams against the ground, they immediately turned and inspected the source. The three people on the ground all looked like young adults. What seemed more interesting was the fact the first male looked exactly like Ruby only a few years old. The only female looked exactly like Sapphire and May, she was wearing the same outfit that Sapphire wore, she also looked a few years older. The other male had green hair and wore a pale blue shirt and pale green trousers. The trio started waking up and Sapphire jumped away quickly to the nearest tree. May raised an eyebrow towards Ruby, who simply shrugged in response. The trio came up to the group and started talking.

"Where are we?" the Ruby look-a-like asked.

"Hoenn" May replied in a simple tone. She glanced at the female member, who was looking at her in awe.

"Really." The look-a-like replied, "This looks nothing like Hoenn."

"We know it will sound crazy but you've come from a parallel univerve."

"Excuse me? I doubt that's even possible." The person with green hair spoke this time.

"Well you'd better. We should introduce ourselves and what we do. I'm Ruby, I'm a coordinator, the Barbarian ("HEY, WHAT'D YOU CALL ME PRISSY-BOY") up in the tree is Sapphire, she's a Trainer. This guy is Emerald, he fought the Battle Frontier." Ruby said as Emerald waved and Sapphire continued hurling insults at Ruby. "The Sapphire look-a-like is May. She's also a coordinator." The only female kept glancing between May and Sapphire. There was something odd going on. "The other guy is Drew, he's a coordinator and the youngest one is May's younger brother, Max. He just started a journey to be a trainer." Ruby finished before looking at the new group.

"Well," the Ruby look-a-like started. "My name's Brendan, son of Professor Birch, I help my father with his work while occasionally tackling Gyms. These two are May," May(A) opened her mouth to speak, but then shut it as she was speechless. "and Wally, who both attempted the Elite Four, but didn't become Champion."

"Okay, with that out of the way, where are we in Hoenn?" May(G) asked as she glanced around.

"Just outside Petalburg" May(A) replied.

"So I might see this universe's version of Dad. Nice."

"You mean Norman? Yeah, he's my Dad too." May(A) replied, both Mays then saw Ruby fidget nervously out of the corner of their eyes. "What's up Ruby?"

"Uh, guess I should say, while your two universes seem very similar in ours, I'm the daughter of Professor Birch and Ruby is the son of Norman. Let's just say that Norman and Ruby don't have a great relationship because Norman doesn't like how Prissy Boy prefers Contests over Battles, which is ridiculous because Pokèmon are meant for battling." Sapphire said while hopping down from the tree she was perched in.

"Uh, your such a Wild Girl."

"What did you say?"

"You heard what I said." and with that, Ruby and Sapphire started arguing... again. While this was happening May(A), Drew and Max sweatdropped. Wally looked confused. Brendan and May(G) smirked knowingly... and Emerald looked like he was about to murder.

"WILL YOU TWO STOP FLIRTING AND GET A ROOM" Ruby and Sapphire froze and turned to Emerald, glares on both their faces. Before the two dex holders could attack the smaller boy. May(G) stepped in.

"Alright calm down. Let's go somewhere we can talk about this and figure out what we're going to do."

"Okay, to my place." May(A) said as she led the group into Petalburg City, they then noticed a girl standing in the distance. She had a Braixen behind her as they looked around Petalburg. She had Honey coloured shoulder-length hair with a red hat on her head. She was wearing a light pink dress with a long red vest over the top. May(A) walked up to the girl and asked who she was. The girl blushed as the rest of the group followed.

"Um... Hi, can you help me, I don't know my way around and I just got here from Kanto after leaving my friend Ash after traveling around Kalos with him."

"Hold up... did you say Ash?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Oh, you must be Serena."

"H-How'd you know?" The girl, now known as Serena asked as she took a step back.

"Oh, Ash keeps talking about you all the time, what did you do to Ash before coming to Hoenn. Because he never stops talking about you."

"Um... I may have k-kissed him."

May(A) smirked. "Knew it. Well we're heading to my house to talk about our current situation. You can come with us if you want. You might even see Ash again." Serena nodded before following silently. The group soon arrived at the Gym in Petalburg and May(A) opened the door and entered the Gym, the rest of the group following soon after.

"Dad" May(A) called out when they walked into the house part of the Gym. The group didn't have to wait long before Norman stepped into the room. Ruby flinched immediately when Norman entered the room, before standing as far away from Norman as possible. Sapphire sighed softly as she saw Ruby do this.

"Well, who's this?" Norman asked May(A) as she introduced everyone (forcefully pulling Ruby over from his perch on the other side of the room while Sapphire glared daggers at her) to her father. Norman nodded and smiled at the group.

"Well, I expect you're all hungry, how about I get Caroline to make some food ok." Norman said before leaving the group to themselves. The group then talked briefly about what they should do about their current situation.

"The safest thing to do is to see the Professor. We might be able to get in contact with the other regions and see if anything similar happened to them." Wally said to the group.

'Well, the entire group of Dex Holders were fighting Giratina who was under the control of Giovanni and Team Rocket. With one command we were sent away to another world. So Senior Red is most likely in this universes Kanto." Ruby said as Norman brought Sandwiches into the room and handing them out. Ruby taking his hesitantly.

"So, I happened to notice these two girls look exactly like you May. Can you introduce everyone to me." Norman asked as he sat to talk to the group.

"Sure Dad. These guys come from two different parallel universes. These three are Brendan, son of the Professor in his universe. May, your counterparts daughter, and Wally. These three are Ruby, the reason he flinches is because your counterpart is his father, and let's just say your personalities are not alike at all. Sapphire is the daughter of the professor in her universe. And last is Emerald."

"Well, I suggest going to Professor Birch, May. He may be able to contact the other professors to see if any other dimension travellers have come through. You'll need to stay here tonight, then head to Littleroot tomorrow morning." Norman smiled before turning and walking out of the room.

"Okay, well I guess sleeping arrangements are in order." May(A) said, "Older Me, Sapphire and Serena. You guys are in my room. Ruby, Emerald, Wally and Brendan, you guys are in Max's room. Drew, we'll see you tomorrow." May(A) said as she disappeared up the stairs with the others females of the group.

* * *

 **May's Room**

The four female occupants were currently getting ready to sleep when May(G) spoke up.

"Guys, I want to get to know you more. So, I think we should tell who we like." She smirked as May(A) shrugged, Serena blushed... and Sapphire got ready to kill. "Woah, calm down, you get to hear the others as well." Sapphire blinked, then settled down.

"Well, you decided this. Ya can start."

"Okay, Brendan. Wally is a great friend but I like Brendan. We have known each other for a few years now." May(G) said as she glanced around the room. "We already know Serena likes an Ash. Mini Me, your turn." May(A) glared at May(G) briefly before talking.

"Drew, I did like Ash while we traveled together but Drew comes to mind nowadays."

"Okay, Sapphire."

"No one."

"What?"

"I said no one."

"Come on, their's got to be someone. Emerald, or Ruby." Sapphire made the mistake of blushing on the mention of Ruby's name. "Okay, you like Ruby don't you." Sapphire nodded silently.

"He doesn't seem to remember though." May(G) raised an eyebrow at Sapphire.

"What do you mean?"

"When we were trying to stop Kyogre and Groudon from wrecking havok on Hoenn. I confessed to Ruby before we left Mirage Island. On the way there he pushed me into an aircar summoned by Wallace's PokèGear. When I demanded to know what he was doing. He confessed to me. Before leaving to fight without me. He, doesn't seem to remember it happened." Sapphire said sadly as the rest of the group listened.

"Well, I think we should sleep now." May(A) said, glancing at Sapphire who was already asleep. The other two girls nodded before sleeping as well. All four girls didn't know that all but one guy was already asleep.

* * *

 **Max's Room**

"Sapphire, I like... no, Sapphire, I care for... no, Sapphire, I remember everything that has been said... Ugh, this is so hard." Ruby said to himself, before nodding of to sleep. He didn't notice that Emerald was still awake, who was now smirking to himself.

* * *

 **Well, that was a great chapter. I love writing for Ruby and Sapphire, the way their characters play of each other is so good. I also introduced Serena early, remembering that she went to Hoenn at the end of XY &Z. This is also great because her character was one of the best parts of the X&Y anime and easily made it one of the best seasons since the Advanced Generation. (or the Original Series if you prefer) Anyway, next chapter is about Sinnoh, so until then, Peace Out!**


	3. Sinnoh

**So here begins the regions I am not as familiar with. Please note this as these next three chapters are read. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Dawn was tired, however she couldn't rest while Barry was being his usual loud self in the background. They had landed in some alternate Sinnoh where everything was very different. Because of this, Lucas had spent the last couple hours training his team to a point where they could defend themselves against any threats.

Dawn looked up as Lucas walked over to her. She hugged her jacket closer to herself as Lucas handed her a quick hot chocolate he had made. She held the cup close to her to warm herself up. "Thanks."

"No problem." Lucas replied as he smiled at her and moved to shut Barry up, who was still going on about nothing in particular beside her.

Dawn sighed as she attempted to sleep once more. This time she managed to get about an hour in before she was woken up by wild Pokèmon roaming the area. She sat up and turned to Lucas who was tending to the fire they'd created to keep warm. They'd just so happened to arrive in a Sinnoh at the worst time. It was cold. Really cold. The region was blanketed in a sheet of white snow. Dawn turned to Lucas to talk to him. "We should get moving soon. We need to find this universes Professor if we have any hope to get home." Lucas brought out a map they'd gotten early on in their travels and started to look at it intently.

"According to this, we are close to Twinleaf Town. Meaning we are close to Sandgem Town, if we can get their, we should be able to talk to Professor Rowan."

"If there's a Professor Rowan."

"Right." Lucas replied slowly as he continued to tend to the fire, the two trainers sat in silence (except for Barry's snoring.) while the fire continued to crackle in the silence. Dawn lay down once again, ready to get at least another couple hours rest.

"Dia!"

Dawn sat up immediately, Lucas already had his Torterra out and scouting the area. Barry was still sleeping. Dawn was about to tell Lucas to take Torterra back when a boy who looked exactly like a younger Lucas entered, eating what appeared to be donuts.

"What?" This boy called out with his mouth stuffed full of food when another boy who looked exactly like a younger Barry entered and started to tell the other boy of.

"What!? You left, walked off without warning! You not only had me worried, but also Lady Berlitz!"

"Pearl. I'm fine, you want a donut." The boy held a donut out to his friend, who slapped it away from his hand.

"Dia! How can you be thinking about food at a time like this!?" The boy, now known as Pearl replied as he grabbed hold of the other boys arm and proceeded to drag him back towards the bushes they appeared from, when a Dawn look-a-like appeared. "Lady Berlitz! Are you okay?"

"I am fine. Thanks, Pearl."

"Thank goodness. It's no thanks to you Dia."

"Pearl. This is not Diamond's fault, you know how he can't resist food." Lady Berlitz said when she noticed the other trainers in the background. "Pearl. Diamond." Berlitz pointed at Dawn and Lucas. The two older trainers froze as Pearl and Diamond turned and faced them. Pearl's eyes went wide and he started looking between Diamond, Lady Berlitz, Lucas and Dawn.

"Woah! It's like looking in a mirror." Pearl hadn't noticed Barry sleeping on the ground yet.

"You're telling me." Lucas said as he walked forward and held his hand out. "Lucas." He said as the other three trainers shook his hand in turn. "I'm a trainer. That over there is Dawn." Lucas pointed at the blue haired girl staring at her look-a-like in bewilderment. "She is our Professor's assistant." He smirked at her slightly before turning the the still sleeping Barry. "And that is Barry. He is obnoxious, annoying, and doesn't know when to shut up." Pearl stared at Barry excitedly. Lady Berlitz silenced him with a look before turning to Lucas.

"It is nice to be of acquaintance. I am Lady Berlitz, for reasons I cannot say I cannot reveal my name. That over there eating donuts is Diamond. And he is Pearl." Berlitz finished by pointing at a very giddy Pearl. Who looked ready to prince on his counterpart. Dawn had finally gained the courage to walk up and talk to the new arrivals. Lady Berlitz looked up as Dawn approached.

"Well now that we know each other. Can you tell us where we are."

"I am sorry but I'm not sure either. It seems we have arrived in a different universe. One very similar, but different to ours at the same time. I do however, know we are in Sinnoh."

"Well that's helpful." Dawn replied sarcastically.

"I am sorry that we could not be of much more help."

"No it's fine." Dawn replied before movement startled the group. They looked over to find Barry awakening from his nap. He took one glance at the group... and promptly screamed.

Pearl burst out laughing as Barry fainted, however he was once again silenced by one of Lady Berlitz's stares. The group managed to wake Barry up again and he promptly started shouting and yabbering on as soon as he awoke.

"Who the hell are you!?" He shouted as introductions quickly went around. When everyone (mostly Barry) was finally settled down, talk began of where to go next.

"So where are we?" Diamond asked with a mouthful of donut.

"According to this map, right next to Twinleaf Town."

"So if this is anything like our world." Pearl went on. "Professor Rowan should be in Sandgem Town, east of here."

"If there's a Professor Rowan." Dawn said as she stood. "There's not use standing around, we should head into Twinleaf and see if we can find anybody to help us."

"I agree. Directions would be most helpful." Lady Berlitz stood as well and led the way into town. Where they saw a girl who also looked exactly like Dawn, except this counterpart had a Piplup trailing behind her.

"Another one, why do I have two counterparts." Dawn said as she walked up to the girl.

"Excuse me?" The girl looked up and gasped as an older version of her walked up to her. "We need some help finding a Pokemon Professor."

"Who are you?" The girl asked in a wary voice as the older girl sighed.

"I'm Dawn, this is Lucas, Barry, Diamond, Pearl and Lady Berlitz. We came from different universes and could really use some help."

"Sure! I can help you out. Can't we Piplup?" The girl asked her Pokémon standing beside her.

"Piplup!"

"Awesome! I think it's rather ironic but my name is also Dawn." Dawn(A) smiled as Dawn(G) tried her best to steady herself.

'I not only have two counterparts, but one shares my name.' Dawn(G) thought to herself as Lucas took the lead with Diamond and Pearl following closely behind, preparing for some comedy act of some sorts. They continued walking forward when Dawn(A) stopped and looked behind her.

"Miss. Berlitz, aren't you coming?" Lady Berlitz looked up quickly.

"Yes. I was just thinking. Please, call me Platinum. I feel you and the others are trustworthy enough to know that." Platinum walked and stood beside her counterparts as Dawn(A) smiled and Dawn(G) nodded. Platinum then led her counterparts after the departed group.

* * *

 **Well, a bit of a shorter one this time. I really couldn't think of a good way to extend this chapter. Sandgem Town is too close to Twinleaf. At least in Hoenn I could give the excuse of at least a days walk from Petalburg to Littleroot, as well as having to introduce Norman and Serena. Anyway, I hope I did these characters justice. Unova is next!**

 **Reviews!:**

 **thor94:** **Interesting Question. He won't be either, he'll be inbetween. People like both Reds, Green, Gold, Ethan etc. Will be stronger because they've all been champion. (Except Gold, but he trained under Red on Mt. Silver.) So, Ash will not be a badass, as I think that stretches it a bit far. And no, the anime will not be bashed left right and centre. Hope that answers your question.**

 **St. Elmo's Fire: Wow, that's a lot of info. Thanks for letting me know! You may have noticed that my writing definitely has gotten better since Chapter 1. Chapter 1 was written quite some time ago, and I have gotten better at writing since. About using the place names. I can try stopping it but old habits die hard.**


	4. Unova

"But Prez!"

"Be quiet, Black!"

"But-"

"Sssshhh!" White said as she continued staring out at the small town. It was confusing, she had found a small group of people who looked exactly like the Unova Dex Holders. Meanwhile, Black was constantly annoying her as he was trying to get her attention. Blake found this absolutely hilarious, and Whitley stared at the ground, being the somewhat shy person she was.

"Prez!"

"Black! What have I told you!? Be quiet!"

"Well, what do we have here?" A voice called out, White turned slowly, coming face to face with someone who looked exactly like her. She gulped as the look-a-like glanced around.

"Hilda, let's not waste time, we need to find a way out of-"

"Hilbert, I've found something far more interesting."

"What could possibly be more-" Hilbert cut himself off as he saw Black and White staring at them with surprised looks on their faces. "I see now."

"Who are you?" Hilda asked as White gulped slightly.

"I'm White."

"I'm Black."

"Who are those two?" Hilbert asked, pointing to Blake and Whitley in the background.

"That's Blake, and Whitley." White replied, "Now, who are you?"

"I'm Hilbert and that's Hilda, we were also travelling with a Nate and Rosa. Who look exactly like Blake and Whitley."

"Strange." Black commented while glancing at the ground. "Well, where are we?"

"Nuvema Town." Hilda replied. "We're trying to get in contact with Professor Juniper." Black made an o with his mouth, understanding while White just glanced at his curiously. "However, this Unova is not like our Unova."

"Same here, we had no idea where we were."

"Well, I guess we'll have to figure something out. Although considering that you look like us I assume you also come from a different Unova?" Hilbert asked as White nodded.

"Yeah. We are the Dex Holders from Unova. We were fighting Giratina and were brought here. Team Rocket had the legendary under their control, and now we don't know where we are."

"Well if this Unova is somewhat like our Unova, then I guess we can head to Accumula Town." Hilda said, indicating to Route 1 in the distance.

"Sounds good." Blake said, coming out of his trance of being surrounded by look-a-likes. Whitley was still frozen.

"Alright then, let's go."

* * *

"I do not remember Route 1 being that long!" Black said as they entered Accumula Town. After the groups were introduced to each other. (A lot of staring on Nate and Blake's part) They decided to travel to find anything or anyone that could help them. They entered the Pokémon Centre and sat down at a table. It was strange, Pokémon Centre's to them where small, but in this Unova they were huge.

"This is really weird." White said as she glanced around the place. She spotted a couple gym leaders of Unova while glancing around. Cilan, one of the leaders of Striaton Gym, and Iris, the current Champion of Unova, and once Gym Leader of Opelucid City. "Why are there Gym Leaders here?"

"Strange." Hilbert replied. "You don't see Gym Leaders around often."

"I'm going to talk to them!" Black said, and ran over to the two Gym Leaders while everyone else watched Black speak to them. Soon, Black was bringing the two Gym Leaders back to the table. "Guys! They can help us! They can take us around!"

"Hello, I am Cilan." Cilan said, welcoming everyone to Unova. "And this is Iris." Iris simply stuck her head up, not looking at the group.

"Well, we need some help." Rosa spoke up silently from her corner. Surprising everyone, as she hadn't spoken yet. "We're all from different dimensions and where transported to this Unova, if we could get in contact with the others that would be great."

"Then I guess we will go to the Professor." Cilan said as he turned and led the group out, back towards Nuvema Town. During the walk, everyone introduced themselves to the Gym Leaders and the group made it's way towards the small town, to the disgust of some.

"Why do we have to walk the too-long-to-be-Route-1 Route 1!" Black screamed as White shut him up.

* * *

 **Sorry about having a small chapter guys, I just wanted to update and decided on something simple for the Unova characters. Finally, we'll finish up with the Kalos characters, and then it's time for Adventure!**

 **Reviews!:**

 **Rub37: Here it is!**


End file.
